dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura Satan
Asura Satan, or as he prefers to call himself Asura Anderson is the protagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD: Satan's heir. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He is also the last remaining descendant of the original Satan and the possessor of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig; wielding the Sacred Gear Boosted Gear. As such, he is the direct rival of his distant cousin Vali Lucifer and Albion. Appearance Asura is a handsome seventeen-year-old young man of above average height with spiky dark black hair and red eyes. inherited from his father. He has pale skin and a lean, yet muscular build with a scar across his left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral reaching over his left shoulder and two more smaller ones on the upper-left of his abdomen, which happen to be some of most notable features. As with other Devils, Asura has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike other Devils, he possesses a total of eight. When under the influence of his demonic power, his sclerae turn black and his pupils become slits. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Asura's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a black T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears black and white low top sneakers in place of dress shoes. Asura's initial and now combat attire He is often consisted of dark orange tank top with a fur-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears blue jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black boots. Prior to the beginning of the main story an incident involving Juggernaut Drive, Asura's right arm is transformed into that of a black Dragon as a seemingly unique and permanent side affect. His forearm is almost completely covered in black scaled skin, save for the crimson red streaks that runs along the back of the forearm that is also connected to a glowing patch on the back of the hand. The scales run up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. The inside of the hand is a crimson color. After Asura "received" his Dragon arm, he kept it hidden in a sling and bandages. Personailty Asura has a rather complicated but seemingly simple individual with many traits. He initially comes off as intelligent, cold, and indifferent to the people around him. But at heart, Asura is genuinely kind and caring person who has been hardened by his harsh painful and traumatic upbringing, but instead of letting it embitter him, decided to become better for it, although he does ''bear a cynical edge and sees the world in shades of gray. He is very reluctant to allow people to get close to him, as he believes that getting close to him causes nothing but sadness and suffering, though he has on many occasions been corrected on this belief. But, the bonds he DOES choose to form with people become very deep and very personal to him, as he is not normally willing to allow people to get so close. And while he is indeed a very pragmatic individual, he is empathetic to a fault and cannot say no to helping someone, which causes him to get into his habit of "Getting into other peoples business". But he usually tries to avoid falling into this annoying habit and this tends to result in him slamming his head repeatedly on the nearest surface. However, when it comes to those he deems as an enemy, he feels no such emotions, and will ruthlessly hunt down those who try to damage the fragile peace that exists between the factions, such as those with in he Old Satan Faction or other war mongers from any other faction. Despite his intelligence, Asura can sometimes be oblivious when it comes to how the girls of the Occult Research Club and other women in his life romantically feel about him, which he only realizes after they eventually admit it to him. And even though he is capable of maintaining a composure indifference, there are times when he can lose his temper as shown during Rias' Rating Game battle with Raiser Phenex and his Peerage when they were greatly injured and then ridiculed. Asura also possess a vulnerable side, As the great-grandson of the true Satan, he lived with the stigma of being his descendant and the horrible crimes of his father, and is to date the first descendant of the original Archdemons to truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen traits of a Archdemon descendant. Asura seems to have lifelong problems dealing with his parentage and accepting his demonic side, he even went as far to denounce his father and the Satan bloodline that flowed through his veins. This was in direct contrast to Vali, who accepted and prided himself with being the great-grand son of the original Lucifer. Asura believed that it was natural if he were to really die as nobody in the world wanted the son of a monster and descendant of the true devil to live. This caused him to be surprised and shocked that Azazel was aware of his heritage, but yet treat him like a son despite being a descendant of Satan and that the members of the Occult Research Club still accepted after learning of his heritage. Asura is very stubborn and has a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. And can also be quite confident and fearless when confronting his opponents even when they were extremely powerful people, and more often then naught does he charge head first towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Asura's bad habits. Though this does little to impede tactical mindset in his battle, developing technique-type strategies on the spot to defeat opponents, as shown when he used the abilities of the Wyverns in a unique way to defeat Euclid. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite wanting to lose his virginity, Asura refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset, even if they themselves are willing to. This happened when Akeno appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Asura refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put her clothes back on and hugged her to comfort her. History Powers & Abilities '''Massive Demonic Power': As a descendant of the original Satan, Asura not only has the common skills and powers of a Devil but he also inherited an massive amount of demonic power that easily puts him on par with Ultimate-Class devils despite his young age; according to Azazel, however, his demonic power is actually much more powerful than the average Ultimate Class to being equal or possibly higher than Satan-Class. This was proven by his paternal grandfather, who revealed that even as a child, Asura's power was especially dangerous due to his inability to control it as it would overwhelm his body and destroy his surroundings. This made it dangerous for others to be around him which led to him undergoing intense and brutal training in his childhood in order to master it. It is thanks to his demonic power that he inherited from the true Satan and the power of Ddraig through Boosted Gear, he could be one of the strongest beings in existence. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Black Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future upon discovering his unique heritage. * Dragon Shot (魔力弾ドラゴンショット, Doragon Shotto): One of Asura's signature moves. Asura fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. In his Balance Breaker state, he can fire his Dragon Shot without increasing its destructive power. After his fight with Sirzechs, being inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Asura starts working on how to redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in different directions, first using it in against Cao Cao and again during his battle against Jabberwocky. * Dragon Bullet Barrage - Asura fires a rapid barrage of smaller, slightly weaker Dragon Shots, making up for the massive number of shots by lessening the amount of demonic power he channels into each blast. * 'Dragon Cannon ' - Asura's most powerful variation of Dragon Shot. It is an attack in which Asura powers up his arm to the utmost limit before unleashing a powerful Dragon Shot, capable of complete and total destructive power that annihilates in it way. Flame Blaze: Asura is capable of using Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce powerful flames in within his stomach and use Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breathes out massive streams of crimson dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. He's also shown to widen the range of his dragon flames that can engulf the whole sky as shown his battle against Cao Cao. Because of the training, Asura has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. Power of Darkness: Asura inherited the Power of Darkness from his father. He has shown himself to possess great mastery of his Power of Darkness, which originally belonged to the original Satan, that allows him to perform whatever action he desires. The Power of Darkness is immensely deadly to Angels and Fallen Angels. Immense Dark-Based Weapons: As a devil, Asura utilizes this ability to create dark-based weapons in a with ease. He has even shown to be able to cover his dark weapons with his black flames as shown during his battle with. He has the power to summon multiple blades of darkness. Natural-born Demonic Sword Wielder: Due to his dark attribute, Asura was born with the ability to awaken any demonic blade wields true power. Natural Holy Sword Wielder: Despite being the descendant of the original Satan, due to the high light attribute he inherited with his mother, Asura is a natural holy sword wielder. Master Swordsman: Despite preferring to fight hand-to-hand, Asura is a skilled swordsman. From a young age, Asura was trained by an unknown renown master swordswoman, and later on under Souji Okita. He capable using any holy or demonic swords that comes into his possession with the up most proficiency and utilizing all of their powers and abilities to their fullest potential and can easily overpower other sword masters such as Xenovia and Kiba. While usually seen fighting right-handed, Asura is also ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding a sword in his left hand. High Light Resistance: While not completely immune, light based weapons have a noticeable weaker effect on Asura then on other devils, thanks to his high light attribute and half human physiology. Light based weapons from anything lower than a six winged angel has no effect, and anything short of a ten winged angel would only leave a light cut. Immense Strength: Asura is endowed with enormous physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. Even by the standards of Ultimate-class devils, Asura's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Riser Phoenix, Fallen Angel Kokabiel, and Diodora Astaroth, with the later being empowered using Ophis' snake. Azazel has even stated that among the Young Devils, Sairaorg Bael, the former Strongest Young Devil is the only one able to fight against Asura head-on. After daily training with Sun Wukong himself his strength further enhanced to the point that he can fight against Rizevim Lucifer, a Super Devil. He later showed to be able to fight against Apophis, one of the Three Strongest Evil Dragons who achieved Heavenly Dragon-Class powers defeating him using both Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher. Asura was also able to keep up with Thanatos who The Strongest Grim Reaper. And later on fight on par with Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk using Pseudo Diabolos Dragon. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained brutally and savagely, Asura is a natural and extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre without using his full strength. He is capable of overwhelming Vali in his complete Balance Breaker Armor even with the latter using Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker Armor and abilities, his prowess is shown as he could go toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael, a master martial artist in his own right in a fistfight. After daily training with Sun Wukong has improved his skills to where he could handle the assaults from the likes of even Diehauser and Rizevim who're powerful devils skilled in hand-to-hand combat, then overpowered the latter using Diabolos Dragon. Asura in his Tartaro Juggernaut Overdrive is able to fight on par with Baraqiel who infused both his punches and kicks with Holy Lightning. Asura is later capable of going toe-to-toe with Vidar who has excellent powerful kicking techniques in Pesudo Diabolos Dragon. Magic Talent: Asura has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, as was capable of mastering demonic at a young age and later on learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with Vidar. He is capable of using teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks. Dragon Breaker: Asura's right arm and the manifestation of Ddraig's excess dragonic power, the Dragon Breaker grants Asura even greater supernatural power and allows him to create a spectral arm capable of being controlled by Asura's movements on his right arm. It is durable enough to withstand punishment from the likes of Excalibur Destruction and Durandal. Unfortunately however, he is unable to return it to human form as it not a result of dragonification due to sacrificing his arm to Ddraig and is seemingly permanent, due to the vast and intense Dragonic energy flowing through his right arm, it is completely impossible for the excess power to be drained from the Dragon Breaker as noted by Rias or Akeno, who had tried and failed to accomplish due to its powers sheer intensity. Immense Durability: Asura has an extremely high tolerance for pain. This is seen where he has no problem enduring vicious wounds during his fights with Fenrir and also Thanatos. Even after being viciously bitten by the former in a heavily damaged state, he can still muster enough strength to use the Satan Smasher. In fact, Asura's durability has been proven several times against opponents like Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao, Grendel, Vidar, and many others. Asura can even endure Baraqiel's holy lightning and continuing to fight despite the intense pain. Asura can also can withstand Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk signature move, with the impact crashed onto Yggdrasil. Immense Speed: While not his most noteworthy trait, Asura is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. During his fight with Kokabiel, Yuuto commented that Asura could move at the speed of light while using his Balance Breakers booster wings. While fighting against Loki, Aura was able to fly in a acrobatic-style, dodging Loki's attacks with ease with Loki himself acknowledging Asura's speed. In his Diabolos Dragon form, he was able to appear in front of Rizevim before he can react. He was able to keep up with Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk. Immense Stamina: Asura possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for a little longer over two months. He was also able to keep fighting even after being critically injured by Fenrir, and then against Thanatos, the strongest Grim Reaper. Master Technician: Despite being classified as a Power-Type Fighter, Asura has been noted to fight like Technique-Type Fighter who seeks to polish and master his martial arts letting him deal with enemies in a more effective manner. During several fights, he has proven to be capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain an advantage in battles despite the odds and using what he learned from his past battles and experiences as a means of avoiding dangerous situations. Master Tactician: Asura has been praised as being intelligent for someone his age. Asura has shown himself to be a capable leader and a tactical fighter, having to lead a team mixed unexpectedly and working them in the most efficient, best way possible. He is also a tactical combatant, preferring to fight opponents using combination of analytical observation, gauging combat strength of his opponents, analyze their skills, abilities, powers, techniques and strategies, and coming up with flexible and adaptable strategies to overwhelm his opponents even in the heat of battles. Stealth: Asura is capable of masking his presence from people. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Asura can fly using his 8 wings.